The use of activated carbon for the adsorption of mercury vapor has been successfully demonstrated in various applications. The utilization factor for activated carbon in adsorption of mercury vapor is limited by the relatively large particle size and low surface area of the activated carbon, which limits mercury adsorption. Using activated carbon with a mean particle size of about 5 microns with a top size of about 10 microns improves mercury capture efficiency, but storage, handling, transport and dispersion of particles of such size is extremely difficult. As a result, the use of activated carbon for mercury capture in coal-fired power plants is costly. In coal-fired power plant mercury control applications, adsorption utilization of the activated carbon is quite low with a minimum mole ratio of carbon to mercury of 10,000 to 1. Hence, methods and/or systems that reduce costs associated with the use of activated carbon for mercury capture are needed.